


Carry Out

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Kinda inspired by <a href="http://niallispretty.tumblr.com/post/15967262171">this post</a> on Tumblr, mostly inspired by Niall’s skintight polos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Out

Niall was so fucking fit.

They all were, of course, and Niall probably wasn’t as fit as Liam, for instance, but his body was tight in a way that theirs weren’t, like he’d burned off his puppy fat the moment he touched a treadmill. Pressed to the wall with his shirt shoved up, Niall was all smooth, lean muscle under milky skin. It drove Zayn crazy to run his hand down Niall’s side and feel the way his chest tapered down to his waist that stayed small no matter how much he ate.

The muscles jumped against his hand as the smaller boy laughed. “Tickles, babe.”

Zayn smirked and pretended to ignore him, skimming his fingers back and forth and pinning Niall’s shoulder to the wall with his free hand to keep him from doubling up with giggles. “It’s not fuckin’ fair, man. I work out just as much as you. ‘S like you get cut just from laughing all the time.”

“You’re fit too,” Niall was quick to reply, reaching for him, but Zayn danced his hips away and kept the smaller boy pinned.

“I’m not done yet.” He tugged at Niall’s belt, then pushed him back when he tried to rock forward. “Take ‘em off.”

Niall couldn’t get his jeans all the way off, not with Zayn’s heavy hand keeping him upright, but he could shove them down to his thighs at least. He hooked his thumbs in his boxers but Zayn shook his head and knocked his hands away so he could trace the waistband and watch him shiver. He loved Niall’s hips even more than his waist: loved the slight curve to them and the way they moved when Zayn was getting him hard but not letting him do anything about it. He cupped the gentle curve and pressed his thumb to the line where Niall’s stomach muscles slanted down into his groin, making him curse and start to speak, probably to beg, but Zayn cut him off.

“I’m gonna let you go.” He dragged his eyes up to meet Niall’s, the clear blue reduced to a thin ring around wide pupils. “Take your shirt off and stay still.”

Niall yanked it off quickly, leaving his hair standing in tufts. The blush staining his cheeks had spread down his neck and over his chest, darkening his pale nipples and Zayn couldn’t resist a taste, ducking his head to press his lips to one tight nub so he could suck still more color into it.

“Zayn!” His name came out in a gasp. “Stop teasing, man!”

“Uh uh,” he murmured, switching to the other nipple as he slid his hands down the back of Niall’s boxers to grope his perfect, perky ass. Niall’s shoulders thudded hard against the wall as his knees gave out but Zayn crowded close and kept him upright, releasing his nipple to leave biting kisses up his chest and across his shoulder. “You taste so good,” he whispered, pressing his face against Niall’s neck. “Smell good.” His fingers skimmed the cleft of Niall’s ass, making him shudder. “Gonna feel good, too.”

Niall groaned and banged his head against the wall. Zayn grinned.

“On the bed,” he ordered, and Niall obeyed as quickly as he could with his jeans still bunched around his thighs. He laid back and started to wriggle out of them, but Zayn waved his hands away and seized them by the cuffs, dragging them slowly down Niall’s raised legs and tossing them away.

“Fuck, Zayn,” Niall began, and then he bit his lip when Zayn pulled his boxers off just as deliberately.

“Find the lube,” he ordered. “Get yourself ready.”

Niall turned to dig around, searching for the bottle that they were always losing in the bed covers instead of putting it back in the night stand. Zayn fiddled with his hoodie, biding his time so that he could slide the zipper down just as Niall turned back, lube in hand. His triumphant grin faltered as Zayn shrugged off the jumper, eyes flicking back and forth between Zayn’s arms.

“Go on,” Zayn urged, nodding at the lube. “Wanna see you.”

Niall nodded absently, sliding further up the bed so he could prop himself up against the pillows and spread his legs, a sight that had Zayn questioning the merits of teasing. He loved the fact that Niall was a lefty but still played the guitar right-handed; it meant that the fingertip he traced around his opening was callused and strong. It slid inside with a bit of resistance; they hadn’t been doing this long enough for Niall to really be accustomed to it.

Zayn felt a little guilty for enjoying the way the other boy winced, so he tugged his shirt off to make up for it. The move sent a ripple through Niall’s body, his hips thrusting up into empty air before pressing down onto his finger, trying to work it deeper. The first shimmer of precome appeared at the head of his cock and Zayn felt an answering drop slip out of his own erection, so fucking ready to be inside Niall and the best thing was Niall had no idea what he was doing, how he was driving Zayn crazy, because Niall was the least self-conscious person Zayn had ever met.

“You want more?” Zayn asked, his voice distinctly less steady. Niall nodded yes, of course, he always wanted more. More touching, more skin. “Hurry up, then.” He stepped closer to sit on the side of bed under the pretense of taking off his socks, but really it was so that he could turn his back to Niall and calm the fuck down for a moment. It was almost worse, though, to hear Niall’s sharp gasp and know without looking that he was stretching himself around a second finger. Zayn also couldn’t avoid hearing the way Niall stopped breathing when he stood to shove his jeans to the floor, bending at the hips and wriggling to get the tight material past his calves.

“Zayn, come on, wanna touch--” Niall’s voice cut off on a short gasp and Zayn couldn’t take it anymore, turning to join the other boy and get his hands on all that rosy smooth skin. He bent Niall’s closest leg at the knee, drawing it up so he could lie beside him, and Niall responded to that simple touch with a groan and a third finger shoved in his ass.

“ _Shit_ , Niall,” Zayn muttered. He slid one hand past Niall’s dick to pet his perineum, pressing whimpers from him as they stroked his prostate together from inside and out. “Say you’re ready so I can fuck you.”

“I’m ready, I’m ready, you can fuck me,” Niall stammered, tugging Zayn down with his free hand so he could kiss him between pleas.

Zayn caught the hand digging into his scalp and held it, slowing the kiss so he could lick the different textures of Niall’s lips and teeth and tongue. When Niall was melted, boneless and still save for the hand still working between his legs, he whispered, “Want you on top.”

He loved Niall like this, when he was so hard and ready he was shaking as swung into position. Zayn used the moment to grab the lube and slick himself, his fist brushing against Niall’s thighs as the other boy settled over him. Niall took a breath to gather himself and then they were both gasping as blunt pressure gave way to a relenting stretch and slide. Niall was pacing himself, easing down an inch at a time while Zayn curled his toes and prayed for patience. It was all still new to them but even if it weren’t Zayn couldn’t imagine getting used to this. Niall couldn’t arch his back like a girl because the angle was wrong; instead he had to curl his hips forward, the position bringing his abs and shoulders and collar bones into high relief and Zayn knew he’d never get sick of seeing that.

“It’s so good,” Niall groaned, rising and sinking again so slowly Zayn felt like he was losing his mind. “Fuck, it’s always so good.”

Zayn needed him to shut up before he came. “Faster,” he urged.

The other boy gulped and nodded, speeding up. His cock bobbed with each rise and fall, neglected between his thighs, but he couldn’t touch himself because his hands were braced behind him on Zayn’s legs. Zayn wanted to look away, wanted to last, but it took a monumental effort to drag his eyes away and over Niall’s body, catching on every freckle that stood out dark against reddened flesh. That pale Irish skin always blushed down to his belly, blood rising and giving off heat in waves that made Zayn’s body break out in sweat.

Just as he started to think he could last five minutes before embarrassing himself Niall added a little swivel to his hips, almost squirming on Zayn’s cock. The effort made him clench tight on every upward drag and soon Zayn was biting back whimpers of his own, his hands digging bruises into Niall’s thighs as he fought the urge to come.

“Zayn,” Niall groaned. “Want you to fuck me...you said you’d fuck me...”

Zayn rocked his hips up harder.

“ _No_ ,” Niall insisted. He stopped with Zayn’s cock buried inside him, his entire body twisted and tense with the effort to be still. “Want you on top, come on.”

Zayn was shifting to comply before he knew what he was doing. Much as he loved Niall’s eager obedience, he had to admit that his control over the situation pretty much evaporated as soon as Niall climbed on top of him.

The blond stretched out on his belly, hissing as his long-ignored erection brushed against the bedding, then spread his legs so Zayn could kneel between them. The view was devastating: Niall’s back was like the rest of him, long and covered with lean muscles that flowed down to his perfect ass, tilted up in invitation. His hole glistened with lube, already dark pink from the friction. Zayn groped for the lube, absentmindedly making and breaking yet another resolution to put it in the nightstand after he poured some into his palm, and treated Niall to a quick and dirty finger fuck to prep him for round two. He kept at it until Niall was muttering dark threats into the pillows, then bent to drop an apologetic kiss between his shoulder blades before lining up his cock and pressing in.

It was better, he realized, with Niall stretched out beneath him so he could focus on the other boy’s pleasure instead of his own. He shimmied a little, mimicking Niall’s brain melting swivel from before, and was rewarded with a shuddering moan. Niall was louder than anyone Zayn had ever been with and he was quickly becoming addicted those sounds, to finding every trick he could use to wring more noise out of him.

“ _Zayn._ ”

His own name was probably his favorite sound of all. That probably meant that was full of himself, but he didn’t care.

“Yeah?” he asked, bending again so he could suck and bite at Niall’s shoulder blades, deepening his thrusts to hear Niall’s breath catch on every inward drive.

“Will you--oh, fuck--will you talk to me?”

Jesus. “Talk?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “About what?”

“About--um.” Niall rose on one elbow and thrust back hard, so Zayn dropped the act in the interest of not coming.

“Damn, Niall, when you move. . .” He bit the pale shoulder beneath him, then licked the mark. “Watch you all the time, you know. When you dance. Even when you’re being dumb.” That made the other boy grin against the bedding and he snickered, stretching to kiss the corner of his mouth before continuing. “Those shirts they put you in drive me crazy. It’s...it’s like I have x-ray vision when you wear ‘em, like everyone looks at you and sees clothes, but I just see skin, and all I can think about is...this.”

He couldn’t think of words and decided to show him instead, shoving his arms under Niall’s chest and gathering him close so he could rut into him hard and deep, still twisting his hips as best as he could with Niall’s ass clenching around him and his moans filling the air. He realized Niall had one arm under himself, jerking his cock as fast as he could, and did his best to help him along.

“Yeah, do it, come for me, wanna feel it, wanna-- _fuck_.” He buried his face against Niall’s neck and groaned as Niall climaxed, squeezing up so tight it almost hurt. His whole body spasmed hard enough to throw off Zayn’s faltering rhythm so he just did his best to hold on, sucking on whatever skin he could reach.

Niall finally collapsed, completely wrecked. “Zayn.. need you to come...I can’t...”

Zayn didn’t respond, just knocked him breathless with a few more deep, powerful thrusts until his own orgasm hit him like a freight train and his lost track of his rhythm and his limbs and his own fucking name as he came.

When his vision cleared, he had to admire his handiwork: Niall, brainless and breathless and shaking as the last tremors of pleasure shivered through him. He zeroed in on Niall’s hand, smeared with his own come, and licked his lips.

Dessert.


End file.
